


Реминисценция о заходящем солнце

by Il_matto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto
Summary: Воспоминания о нескольких минутах в пыльной комнате танцевальной школы.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 3





	Реминисценция о заходящем солнце

Иногда занятия в студии начинаются позже. Идут немного не по плану. Вот-вот готовы сорваться на самом деле. То учителя опаздывают, протестуя так из-за очередной задержки зарплаты. То старенький магнитофон зажевывает пленку в кассетах, царапает диски до невозможности воспроизведения. И в матушкиной каморке-кабинете раздаются звонки, звонки, звонки. Она смотрит все больше этим странным взглядом – как будто сквозь него, но как будто моля все небесные силы. И выходит из танцевального зала, чуть не споткнувшись о порог.

Тсумуги только потом поймет что происходит, и к чему с беспощадной неуклонностью катится их жизнь. Сейчас?.. Сейчас его больше волнует оставшаяся в зале пестрая толпа ребятни. Мальчики и девочки, в их таких разных глазах проступает одинаковая озадаченность оставленных без присмотра детей. Но беда не в ней, а в том, что каждый решит на что потратить свободное время самостоятельно. Например, что без строгого взгляда взрослого над головой можно прокатиться в носках по паркету. Но это опасно же, кто-то обязательно расшибется и расплачется. Кто-то уже выглядит так, будто готов заплакать.

Кто-то должен что-то придумать. И, раз никого больше нет…

\- Всё хорошо, пока учитель не подошел, давайте встанем в круг и возьмемся за руки, - у Тсумуги не самый громкий голос, но, когда он хлопает в ладоши так сильно, что они начинают побаливать, все поворачиваются к нему, кто-то уверенно, а кто-то застенчиво и осторожно подбирается ближе. – Нам всем не терпится побегать, но давайте оставим силы для занятия, хорошо? А сейчас я покажу вам одну игру…

А за одной следует вторая, третья… Ему очень везет с тем, как много ребят ходят к ним уже давно и помогают объяснить новеньким правила. И по горящим глазам некоторых Тсумуги кажется, что это для них самая интересная часть занятий. Но это нормально, наверное. Они все-таки все еще дети. Поэтому когда матушка все-таки возвращается и гладит его по голове устало, бормоча, что он уже совсем как взрослый, он не согласен, но похвала приятна. Даже если ему просто повезло оказаться здесь полезным.

\- Кажется, все здесь, но давайте устроим перекличку, - например, он уже хорошо читает даже сложные кандзи в именах и фамилиях ребят, записанных на ближайшие полгода. И знает каждого из присутствующих в лицо до того как ему звонко откликнутся на прочтенное по списку, вот только… Он недоуменно хмурится, глядя на выведенные в уголке маминым почерком заметки. И уже его неуклюжим почерком чуть ниже хирагана, чтобы запомнить.

\- Сакасаки… Натсуме-чан?.. – Тсумуги готов поспорить, что видел ее сегодня. Невозможно не заметить эти ярко-красные волосы. И как это он не понял, что их удивительная новенькая сегодня не привлекает внимание каждого и его в том числе? Вот поэтому ему еще далеко до взрослого. – Ее кто-то видел?

Ребята не отвечают, только где-то в задних рядах кто-то фыркает и шепчет что-то, и эти невнятные слова и хихиканье прокатываются по детской стайке, пока матушка (он научился этому у нее) не хлопает в ладоши. И, не глядя, улыбается ему виновато.

\- Сходи поищи, пожалуйста. Может на втором этаже… Здесь довольно легко заблудиться…

\- Да, конечно! – Тсумуги с готовностью открывает дверь, и вот тогда этот всколыхнувшийся вновь шепоток настигает его. Но смысл услышанных слов доходит до него лишь когда он уже старается привыкнуть к тусклому освещению коридора.

_«Тсумуги-ниисан точно влюбился!»_

Глупости-то какие, он пожимает плечами. Почему сразу влюбился? Он так часто слышит от ребят это слово. Когда в школе учителя сажают за одну парту девочку с мальчиком. Когда они держатся за руки. Иногда даже слишком долгий разговор на перемене называют свиданием и потешаются над несчастной парочкой до конца недели. И те, обиженные и смущенные, злятся на всех и прежде всего друг на друга.

А Тсумуги не понимает этого. И не понимает, почему про него говорят такое. Он точно не мог влюбиться, потому что не понимает, что это такое. Нельзя же сделать что-то, чего ты не знаешь?

Если любовь такая же, как про нее пишут в книгах, то ее невозможно не узнать. В сказках достаточно взгляда, чтобы понять, что любишь. А он…

\- Натсуме-чан? – он окликает неуверенно, делая первый шаг по скрипучей лестнице. – Если тебе нужна помощь, обязательно скажи! И-и если тебе страшно тоже!

Но в ответ он слышит лишь тишину и скрип половиц под своими ногами. Внизу он уже все осмотрел, значит остается лишь подниматься.

Второй этаж это на самом деле большая захламленная комната под крышей. Сломанная мебель, пыльные маты коробки с бумагами. Много-много бумаг. Выключатель находится быстро, но сколько не щелкай – давно перегорела лампочка. И единственный источник света пылает за окном красками закатного неба. Лучи заходящего солнца в розовый красят когда-то белоснежную занавеску. А вот почему края ее вздымаются, хотя в комнате заперты все окна?..

\- Бу!

\- А-а! – Тсумуги подпрыгивает на месте, но тут же приходит в себя и бросается на звук заливистого хихиканья. – Натсуме-чан? Все в порядке? Что ты тут делаешь?!

\- Было скучно. А мамочка рассказывала Натсуме, что в старых домах водятся привидения, - девочка спрыгивает с подоконника, на котором, очевидно, просидела все это время. – Это странно. Мамочка никогда не ошибается, но привидений тут нет…

\- Зато тут есть паутина и пыль, нужно быть аккуратнее! – он принимается отряхивать осторожно платьице девочки, пока грязь и пыль не оставили на нем пятна. – Разве твоя мама не огорчится, если увидит, как ты запачкалась?

\- Не расстроится, - Натсуме выливает моментально, сложив руки на груди. Но в чистом голосе подрагивает слышная нотка неуверенности и глаза золотые в пол смотрят, подернутые капризной дымкой. – Мамочка самая лучшая и сильная, а значит и Натсуме тоже, и Натсуме не страшны грязь и…

\- И в волосах паутина застряла…

\- Ай!

Натсуме жмурится пугливо, вжимая голову в плечи, и Тсумуги виновато осекается. Нельзя же такие вещи говорить вслух! Но он часто так ошибается, и теперь из-за него личико Натсуме заливается краской, как краснеют всегда дети, прежде чем заплакать. Только не это!

Тсумуги вообще не любит видеть как кто-то плачет. Но сейчас все внутри еще сильнее закручивается в холодный узел, потому что. Ему совсем, совсем не хочется видеть слезы Натсуме.

Потому что, когда Натсуме улыбается, ее улыбка яркая, как солнце. Натсуме сияет, как маленькая фея из сказки, а когда танцует, то будто по воздуху летит. Натсуме слишком красивая, чтобы плакать и быть несчастливой. И чтобы быть рядом с ним в этой захламленной комнате едва держащейся на плаву школы его матушки.

Но если ему выпала эта странная, похожая на сон честь, то он обязан сделать так, чтобы она улыбнулась.

\- Ну, ну, я не ругаю же, - начинает он осторожно. Берет в свою руку сжавшуюся было в кулак и потянувшуюся к глазам ладошку. Мягкая и теплая. Значит точно не сон и не привидение. – Просто мы волновались. Не пропадай больше так, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - Натсуме кивает, чуть надув щеки, будто не желая признавать свою неправоту, но окончательно успокаивается, когда Тсумуги гладит ее по голове. Он хотел коснуться ее волос всего раз, чтобы убрать несчастные паутинки, но удержаться было сложно. И проводя раз за разом по приятным на ощупь волосам, он как будто бы и сам успокаивается. – В следующий раз пойду сюда с тобой.

\- А-а? Ну зачем сюда же! Внизу так много хороших ребят, а когда будет совсем темно на небе будут видны звезды… Натсуме-чан?

Он осекается, потому что видит снова это неловкое выражение. И поджатые капризно губы. И честно пытается понять причину.

\- Ты боишься темноты? Нет? Тогда неужели… Боишься ребят?

\- Не боюсь! – она фыркает обиженно. – Просто они неинтересные и скучные. Натсуме не знает о чем с ними разговаривать…

Тсумуги хочется провалиться под землю. И как это он не заметил? Конечно же Натсуме новенькая и он должен был проследить за этим, а он… Вот поэтому он еще такой ненадежный, а значит и не взрослый.

\- У нас все хорошие, правда, - заверяет он. – И все были бы рады с тобой подружиться. Иногда они странно шутят, но все очень стараются на занятиях, и…

\- Тогда Тсумуги-ниисан должен идти к ним.

\- А?

Натсуме отступает обратно под занавеску. Комкает, теребит пальцами некогда белоснежную полупрозрачную ткань.

\- Мамочка сказала, что Натсуме тут побудет недолго. Так что Натсуме может посидеть тут. Как привидение… А?!

Из-под белой занавески волосы и глаза ее сияют ярче лучей заходящего солнца. Тсумуги сам не знает, почему он улыбается, но перестать не может. Как не может и отвести взгляд.

\- Ты похожа скорее на принцессу, чем на привидение, Натсуме-чан.

Слишком честно, кажется. Взрослые бы отругали за это. Но на то они и умнее Тсумуги, а он просто хочет увидеть улыбку Натсуме. Люди улыбаются, когда им говоришь приятное? Тсумуги улыбается и говорит то, что думает, надеясь, что ему улыбнутся в ответ.

\- К тому же Натсуме-чан невозможно не заметить. Всем очень нравится то, как ты выступаешь. И всем хочется познакомиться с тобой поближе. К тому же, ты так нас поразила с самого появления, что тебя просто невозможно забыть!

Он точно не забудет. Натсуме переминается с ноги на ногу, морщит носик – забавно и трогательно. Но, кажется, решает уступить.

\- Хорошо, Натсуме пойдет заниматься, - объявляет она. Но не сдвигается с места. И смотрит пристально глазами золотыми и такими огромными. – Но ты должен кое-что пообещать, Тсумуги-ниисан.

Он не совсем понимает, чем может ей помочь, но кивает.

\- Раз Натсуме будет стараться потому что ты попросил, то ты всегда должен смотреть только на Натсуме. Иначе ты самый глупый нисан на свете.

Ох. Кажется, это будет совсем нетрудно. Даже если он уже самый глупый на свете.

\- Вот. А теперь обещай.

\- Обещаю конечно! – он смеется, пожимая ее мизинец своим. И аккуратно опускает край занавески, чтобы полупрозрачная ткань прикрыла чуть растрепанные красные волосы. Интересно, если он обещал что-то такое, значит ли это, что только ему… Нет, глупая мысль. Глупая, странная. Было бы преступлением прятать от других то, как ярко сияет Натсуме. Просто он будет смотреть внимательнее всех.

Даже если Натсуме решит, что не хочет быть айдолом. Даже если ее занятия закончатся и она уедет, он найдет ее, как-нибудь, даже если уже тогда будут взрослыми. Зато тогда он сможет поддерживать Натсуме во всех начинаниях, видеть улыбку Натсуме и помогать улыбаться как можно чаще. Тогда он наверное будет умнее и немного красивее, а значит обязательно поможет Натсуме обрести счастье.

Старенькая пыльная тюль совсем не похожа на кружево, которое он видел на картинках. Но когда-нибудь…

\- Тогда пойдем, или занятие закончится, - звонкий голос пробуждает его будто от легкого сна. Натсуме несильно дергает его за руку. – Все должны видеть талант Натсуме, ты сам сказал!

А он и не отказывается, и, кажется впервые, позволяет кому-то младше вести себя. Слишком уж очарователен горящий в глазах Натсуме энтузиазм. И рука мягкая и теплая. Если его попросят, он пойдет с Натсуме хоть на край света.

Он правда так и не понял, означает ли его мечта то, что ребята правы и он влюблен в Натсуме? Он же не с первого взгляда понял, что хочет на ней жениться...

***

\- … Так получается, ты приревновал меня к ребятам в группе тогда в детстве? – Тсумуги смеется и его не смущает даже неловкая попытка наступить ему на ногу. Удивительно только то, что Натсуме промахнулся. – Это немного странно, но по-своему трогательно, мне приятно!

\- Приятно? Может быть, ты хотел сказать «стыдно», семпай? – Натсуме фыркает, пытаясь сохранить остатки гордости, что каждый раз не выдерживает упоминаний о тех временах. – С той поры твой кругозор и внимательность к другим стали не намного лучше, может уже начнешь как следует работать над собой?

\- Сейчас самое подходящее время, - Тсумуги согласно кивает и пожимает бережно заключенную в его ладонях руку. – Пожалуйста позаботься обо мне и дальше, Натсуме-кун.

С тех похожих на сказочный сон дней их первой встречи жизнь преподнесла так много хороших и плохих изменений, но рука Натсуме в его по-прежнему кажется мягкой и теплой. Лишь приятно холодит на одном из пальцев полоска металла, который еще не успел согреться на новом месте.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано как подарок для замечательной ведьмы на день рождения. Спасибо за все и за вдохновение на этих наших любимых uwu


End file.
